


Sex Education--“YES？”

by OceanofJade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanofJade/pseuds/OceanofJade
Summary: 一个续篇





	Sex Education--“YES？”

李马克跟卢卡斯秘密交往了。两人约定好，谁都不可以把这件事公开给任何人。卢卡斯有些委屈，但他了解李马克有顾虑，于是也没说什么。  
只是李马克似乎对性仍然有点羞赧。他们时常在学校空了之后跑到停车场约会，在卢卡斯那辆还算宽敞的车里抚摸对方。  
卢卡斯喜欢含李马克的乳尖，舔了还要咬一咬，看着原本软软的乳尖被舌头撩拨得硬起来就觉得可爱。但李马克会在中途推开他的脑袋，还去捂自己的嘴巴，生怕呻吟声逸出来似的，明明很舒服的反应，卢卡斯不明白他为什么总不愿意直面快感。  
“Mark，你太害羞了。”这次也是一样，卢卡斯正要吸一吸李马克的乳尖，被金色卷发的男孩推着脸颊拉开了距离，但卢卡斯的手伸到下面去却摸到一片湿。李马克咬着手背不肯张嘴，可呼吸已经又粗又乱了，两只大眼睛噙着水光看着卢卡斯，眼神里也没有痛苦的意味。  
“是为什么呢？我把你弄疼了吗，Mark？”卢卡斯凑近他，亲亲他的额头和鼻尖，拇指在他单薄的下眼睑轻轻抚摸，像在给他擦泪。  
李马克点点头，又摇摇头。他想说胸部被舔一会儿就刺刺地痒，下面会湿，卢卡斯含住乳尖吸吮的时候，腿间的缝里就像坏掉的水管一样往外流东西。这种感觉不管多少次都让他感到羞耻，所以总是忍不住推开卢卡斯。他跟卢卡斯对视，到底还是把这话吞进肚子里了。他大概能猜到卢卡斯听到这些话的反应，这根本不会解决这个问题，只会变相地鼓励卢卡斯得寸进尺。  
卢卡斯见他沉默，也没勉强，埋头吻了吻他的颈窝后就跪在车内的地毯上。卢卡斯除了喜欢李马克的乳房之外，还喜欢给他口交。舔过茎身时能听到李马克轻颤的喘息，吸吮顶端就能被李马克按住后脑，他的大腿也会在腿间的人的耳侧收拢，肌肉短暂地抽动后再放松下来，圆圆的膝盖便贴上了卢卡斯的耳朵无意识地蹭着，对卢卡斯来说是可爱的一面。口交时的李马克难得无法克制对性快感的索求，无论是难以抑制的哼唧声，还是紧紧扣住卢卡斯的脑袋的手，都把他被欲望催情的状态展现得赤裸。  
但如果卢卡斯抬眼去看他，他就立刻收回大部分难耐的神情，咬着下唇吞咽呻吟。这也是卢卡斯不能明白的事情，他们之间常常被这些细小的动作和表情埋下潜伏的隔阂，没人说这是为什么，两个男孩都不能完全掌握对方的心思，这总是令卢卡斯感到一丝忧虑。  
而情欲是无法瞬间收回的。卢卡斯再一次吮吻阴茎顶端时，李马克也马上回到了性的河床上。他整个人都在逐渐变成欲望的河水，他的呼吸每一次因快感而瞬时地停滞，就是河滩上暂息的潮波，很快便重新积卷着欲望一阵阵地荡漾起来。他是这样一片河水，连那条秘密的细缝也被情潮涨满，不停地往外吐着水，给卢卡斯这个渴望着、爱慕着他的男孩汲取去了。  
李马克的大腿被中国男孩分得很开，几乎是完全敞着的。卢卡斯的深棕色脑袋在金发少年的胯间上下，等阴茎射精的欲望越来越强烈时，他恶劣地停住动作，不顾李马克双眼中的疑问和不悦，头再低一些去舔下面的水液。  
两片饱满丰润的阴肉被男孩轻柔地亲吻，尽管男孩嘴唇上会沾到湿黏的淫液，吻依旧万分缱绻缠绵。卢卡斯平日里做什么都带了几分莽撞，急火火地在学校里来来去去，约会时跟李马克的肢体接触也总是有些鲁莽，常因为掌控不好力度而弄疼李马克。吻阴部的时候他却出奇地细致。他的吻温情地印在那处私密又漂亮的地方，小心地吮那两片蚌肉般的遮挡，等它们饱涨得厉害了再用舌尖往两边舔开，露出那个紧窄的洞口。就像堤坝上有了一处细微的裂痕，情欲的河水源源不断地漏出堤外。卢卡斯小口小口地啜着，把那些水液全都舔舐了，送到嘴巴里，不急不慢地尝他的男孩有多甜。  
这会把金色卷发的男孩惹得想掉眼泪，腿根的细嫩肌肤被卢卡斯的手指扣出淡红的印子，肤肉在手指间隙鼓起几道缓柔情色的小丘。李马克的腿根开始时不时地抽搐，是因为不断积累的快意麻痹了他支配每块肌肉的神经。李马克会在此刻想到刚跟卢卡斯发生关系那段时间。那几天他总是会不由自主地回忆起卢卡斯在自己身上做过的事，亲吻和抚慰都突如其来地灌回他的精神世界，让他没办法正经地读书做题。内裤也会因此渐渐被濡湿，阴部流出的情液黏在薄棉布料上，紧紧贴住下体，被又流出的那些搞得更湿黏，恶性循环，最后甚至要浸湿校裤。他为此觉得羞恼，不想被这些“乱七八糟的事”占据上风，可身体的生理反应又很难忽略，想跟卢卡斯说“停下吧”，话到嘴边就又成了哑掉的炮火。  
就在上周，卢卡斯突发奇想，放学后拉着他去操场后面的卫生间做那种事。他的校裤被卢卡斯褪到膝弯，脱内裤时被卢卡斯看到扯出的水丝。他当时整张脸都涨红到像要出血，卢卡斯却坏心眼地用两根手指在他阴穴里捣着的同时还凑到他耳边问是不是太想要才湿成这样。李马克从来都有种令他自己也感到困惑的保守，遇到这样的调情问题，他向来要否定。卢卡斯把他下面搅得湿成一团糟，在他高潮时说：“Mark，'yes'有时是个好答案。”  
李马克那时没理会这句话。他懂卢卡斯想说什么，他只是还没说服自己坦然地接纳自己的所有。跟随了自己快十八年的身体，在经历了一次性的探索后反而更加陌生。他觉得自己在跟性博弈，而且是零和博弈。性欲进攻一分，他便失去一分骄矜，通过否认来逼退快感的攻掠，他便能赢回一些尊严。他如同封神的战士般厌恶又倦烦自己的身体，他不想轻易地被它打败。  
“我不想输。”  
卢卡斯把手指伸进去的时候，李马克没头没脑地说了一句。卢卡斯跟不上他的心绪，欲望当头，竟也没能缓下来琢磨他这句话里的意思。李马克的性器硬得发疼，再往下的阴部又涨又酸，他却只愿意给前面手淫。卢卡斯哄他自己摸摸阴道口，拽了他的手，他还是执拗地缩回去了。  
高个子少年的手指在那条隐秘水道里作乱，搅出一股又一股的水。卢卡斯总在痴迷这个地方，每每进行到这个地步，他都像是忘记了李马克还硬着，男性的性器官还没得到释放。李马克不禁疑惑自己在卢卡斯眼中的性别究竟是男是女。博弈的另一个起因即是如此。李马克不仅不愿输给性欲，还不想被当作女性看待。这并不因为他认为女性性别不够好，而是他从小就认定自己本应是个普通男孩，是这种错位的生理性别毁了他，现在还要让他遭受欲望的侵略，于是他跟自己刀兵相见，在茫然古怪的斗争中艰难地质询着自我。  
李马克抿着嘴唇，小幅度地向前抬了一下胯。他想让卢卡斯注意到他那根他们都有的东西，可卢卡斯只当他忍受不住阴道里的快感，专注地低头吮吸他大腿根处的腿肉，一只手往外掰着他的膝盖，一只手加重了捣弄的力度，把里面捣得一片水声。  
李马克失落地酸了酸鼻子，感觉到眼眶里有泪在蓄积，急忙仰起头，失神地看着车顶。高潮如约而至，他颤着腿根软了身子，眼角无声地滑下一颗眼泪，消失在鬓角的发丝里。  
他知道的。卢卡斯只是个男孩罢了。

“Mark，我好想进去，你让不让？”  
潮吹过的李马克全身都软得仿佛被抽去了骨头。卢卡斯缠着他，脑袋埋在他软嫩的胸前，说想进去那里面。  
李马克知道他说的是哪里，也明白他想用哪里进，却不知道该不该点头。阴茎插进去了的话，就算真的做爱了吧。他想。他脑子里的博弈又开始了。他不确定卢卡斯为什么只对前面的洞感兴趣，从一开始就只喜欢折腾那里，舔的时候才会捧着他的臀肉揉捏。真的把他当成女孩了吗？  
他想得入神，卢卡斯得不到他的回应，就黏到他耳边亲他的耳朵和耳根。卢卡斯像大型犬，总是舔他，这是卢卡斯表示爱意和劝哄的方式。起初，这种手段用来哄李马克放松，后来慢慢变成哄李马克用下面吸他的指头，或是让李马克放开了享受高潮。这次卢卡斯用它来闹人，哀求着李马克对他彻底敞开身体，他想真正地体验性的滋味，跟李马克一起。  
“好不好嘛，Mark，你里面超软，可能不会疼的。我不会让你疼的。求你。”卢卡斯一边缠人，一边又用手指浅浅地插着穴口，把湿掉的指尖探进李马克迷蒙地微张着的嘴里。  
李马克呆呆地看着他，脑子里的想法乱成一片。这种时候他会觉得自己好喜欢卢卡斯。中国男孩的眼睛很大，黑白眼仁分明澄澈，真挚地看进自己眼中时让他控制不住地心跳加快。那是一双很诚实的眼睛，干净而坦诚，开心与否都直观地从眼神中流露出来，李马克根本不需要猜测他的想法，除了男男女女的话题总令人头疼。  
其实李马克没想到下面会不会疼的问题。一场性事下来，他的大脑逐渐不堪承受更多顾虑，他虽然有很多纠结的想法，但经历了高潮后就变得迟钝起来。他怔怔地含着卢卡斯的手指，那上面的自己的味道莫名唤醒了新一轮的欲望。博弈又要拉开序幕，他却没什么精力去迎接了。  
下面的确湿软得很，卢卡斯再用手戳几下还能带出些水来。按往常的情况，这时他在给卢卡斯手淫或口交，等卢卡斯也射了，就算结束。但卢卡斯这次明显不满足于以往的模式，他伏在李马克身上，右腿弯曲顶开李马克刚刚并上的腿，把自己挤进腿间的空隙，阴茎暧昧地顶上腿根，一下一下地磨蹭。  
李马克还在犹豫，没有最开始那种强烈的抗拒感，却也不能痛快地点头允许卢卡斯这么做。但卢卡斯硬热的性器抵上了他的腿根，在他踌躇的时候又顶上他的会阴处，若即若离地摩擦。敏感的部位被挑逗着，下面好像又湿了一些，黏乎乎地随着呼吸的频率收缩着小口。  
“Mark，'yes'？”卢卡斯的声音哑得厉害，他已经被情欲烧得快没了耐心，下身硬得不行，可能李马克稍微碰一碰它就能射。  
“Yes”是个好答案吗？李马克不确定，但他到底还是朝他打开了腿。  
怀里的人一下子振奋起来，激动地亲着李马克的脸蛋和眼睛，一只大手在李马克的腰腹上渴切地抚摸，“Mark，你真好，我好开心。”  
卢卡斯把李马克翻了个身。男孩背对着他跪趴在后座上，翻身时有水液滴在皮质沙发上，跟先前汇积的水融在一起。  
这个姿势让李马克脸红，他在青春期时看过一些色情视频，没想到有一天自己也做了这种事。他感受到那根火热的性器抵在了阴道口，圆形伞状的冠部又硬又烫，却只是轻轻地撞着那里不进去。会阴和穴口被戳弄摩擦的快感一步步地攀升顶峰，穴口被磨得好酸，麻麻的，不停地泌出淫水，流出来沾在卢卡斯的阴茎上，越流越多，像收不住一样。李马克想哭，他不能熟练地应对那个地方的渴求，那里最喜欢掉眼泪。  
卢卡斯把他招惹得快要崩溃才把顶端送进去。李马克立刻就后悔了：好疼，好胀，不舒服。他下意识地往前挣扎，嘴里说着“不要了，你快出去”，手也伸到后面去推卢卡斯。少年抓住他的手臂，吻了吻他的后颈，低声哄他：“Mark，乖，很快就好。”说完就又往里进了点。  
“啊……呜呜…疼……”李马克带了哭腔抱怨，他不是娇气的性格，可下面疼得像被撕扯，他忍受不住，“你骗我……”  
卢卡斯没说话，温柔地俯身去吻李马克的背脊。李马克全身都很单薄，肌肉是小块的，是没怎么运动过的少年时期的线条，纤细修长。这张薄薄的背微微弓起，脊骨的形状显露出来，卢卡斯看了心里不住地怜爱，印上一个又一个的吻，一只手搭上去抚摸。他腾不出功夫来说甜言蜜语了，进入爱恋的人的身体对他来说也是头一遭，李马克里面软湿紧窒，箍着他的性器一缩一缩，他差点就缴械投降。他听到李马克喊疼，虽然心疼漂亮的男孩，却停不了往里拓入的动作，狠下心来卡着李马克的腰往深处顶，男孩拔高的呻吟声更是让他难以自持。  
“轻点……呜……”李马克抱着后座的椅背抽噎着呻吟，像在哭，也像在叫，“Lucas，Lucas……你轻点……”  
他的漂亮马克，他的宝贝男孩，金发的小王子。卢卡斯满心的喜欢不知如何表达，语言不够用了，亲吻也不够，要做爱才行，想进到他的阴道的最深处，想攻占他的整颗鲜活可爱的心。卢卡斯还记得第一次看到李马克，也是一个背影，是穿着校服的，黑色校园制服把李马克包得一丝不漏，只留给他一把窄细的腰和圆圆的翘翘的屁股。李马克很久以来就是他的性幻想对象，此刻李马克的背影成了光裸的、脆弱的，他的幻想成为现实，感官的刺激加倍侵袭他，他干脆不作任何的收敛，贴到李马克身上抱紧了怀里的人。  
阴茎在阴穴里由缓到急地操干，每一下都冲着肉道最里面撞。李马克呜呜地叫，生理性的眼泪决堤似的涌出眼眶，泪痕流了满脸。他被酸胀的感觉折磨得难受，想缩紧里面让卢卡斯别动，却让卢卡斯更激动地往里插，力气也比原先更重了。李马克感觉自己又沉到河里去了，欲望只河的水灌满他全身的每一处，稍微一晃就往外吐水。里面酸得发痒，卢卡斯插一下就捣出一波淫水，这样的快感一点都不熟悉，他不懂这是什么情形，只知道可怜兮兮地哀叫。可卢卡斯很坏，听到他哭也不哄了，反而还把手指塞进他的嘴巴，让他含着舔。他被指头搅出好多口水，把卢卡斯的手也弄得湿湿的。  
痛感不知什么时候消失了，李马克却还在哭。快感积累得太多，阴道里有个地方被卢卡斯死命地撞，磨得他后脊像过了电一般酥麻，一阵阵地哆嗦着。肉体拍击的声响情色又清晰，李马克听得耳朵通红，脑子也完全乱成一团糟，不想呻吟得太忘情，却根本管不住自己的声音，叫到后来连调都找不到了，尾音拐了几个弯，嗓子也腻了。  
“Mark，舒服吗？喜不喜欢？”卢卡斯问他，下身的撞击片刻没停。  
李马克舒爽得直摇头，也不知道自己摇头是为了什么，他爽到发懵，陌生的体验和陌生的性快感让他整个人都不再清明。阴道里胀胀的，水满溢着被阴茎捣得飞溅出去，他听到卢卡斯用一贯的大咧咧的语气感叹“你出了好多水喔”，脑袋昏昏的，因为害羞而去打人的拳头也没什么力气。  
快要高潮的时候，李马克觉得下面酸得快坏掉了，敏感处聚集了超过能承受的快感，随着更深更重的操干飞到了最高。他被操到潮喷前卢卡斯还在往更里面的地方顶，让他恍惚间错觉小腹都被顶出隆起的弧度。羞耻和肉体的愉悦一齐攻占他的临界点，他最终颤抖着双腿高潮了。阴道里的水大股大股地喷涌出来，卢卡斯不得不先退出，让那些水液喷到阴茎上和小腹上，再到座椅上汇积成一滩。

高潮持续了很久，比手指带来的时间长。李马克的大腿一直痉挛着合拢又分开，抖得快要跪不住。卢卡斯没等穴里的水涌出来完就又插了进去，又急又快地抽插，最后射在里面，精液烫得李马克又一阵颤抖。  
李马克这才放声大哭，瘫软着身子哭得喘不过气来。卢卡斯心疼地抱他，哄他说：“别哭别哭，Mark你刚才好漂亮，你好棒，不要哭啦。”安慰的话说来说去也就这些，李马克觉得听得快腻了，本就委屈的心情更多了一些烦躁，少有地露出任性的样子，任卢卡斯怎么哄都不行。  
他知道自己输了，输给自己曾经抵触的东西，输给了这具错乱丑陋的身体。性带来肉体的欢愉，却也给了他复杂的困惑。他越发难以抵抗身体的欲望，甚至现在他敏感到卢卡斯帮他清理时都能让他有一次小高潮，他弄不明白自己为什么变成了这样，也弄不明白卢卡斯到底把他看作什么。刚才自己哭着说疼了不是吗，也哭着让卢卡斯轻点了不是吗，为什么那个人没有反应。他思绪乱糟糟的，什么都要想一想，要质疑，要生气。但卢卡斯只是个男孩而已，不是男人也不是什么察言观色的大师，对他的委屈一无所知。  
卢卡斯把他搂在怀里，轻柔地亲吻他的额头和发顶。他们赤裸地挨在一起，李马克闭上眼睛，什么都不愿再看。他暂时不想看到彼此一丝不挂的身体，也不想看到卢卡斯的阴茎，更不想看到自己的下身，这车内的一切在此时都令他厌倦。  
“Yes”什么时候才能真的变成“Yes”呢。  
李马克早早地穿好衣服下了车，拒绝了卢卡斯送他回家的请求，一个人走在黑色的夜晚里。他知道卢卡斯的车一路上在身后不远处默默跟着他，但他不想给这个夜晚多加疲累了。  
进了家，手机发出收到短信的振动声。他拿出来，看到来自“徐医生”的信息：  
【Mark，明天是检查的日子，记得做好准备。明天见。 -Johnny】


End file.
